Iron Tager
Summary TR-0009 Tager, also known as Iron Tager, and the Red Demon, is a soldier of the 7th Agency and loyal subordinate to Kokonoe Mercury. He is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 6-B | 5-A Name: TR-0009 Tager, Iron Tager, Red Demon Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg, Member of Sector Seven Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Cyborgization, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline with the EWI), Weapon Mastery, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Magnetism Manipulation (Can inflict his foes with Magnetism to pull them towards his vicinities with his mere strikes), Telepathy (The IDEA engine is capable of communication through one's mind), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (The IDEA engine is nearly identical to the Nox Nyctores to the point that it fooled Arakune, and the Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Matter Manipulation (He and Kokonoe can manipulate photons), Information Analysis (Capable of scanning surroundings), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electricity), Teleportation (Teleported from Azrael in order to retreat), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze Kagura), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Attack Reflection, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Capable of creating and sending people to Eclipse Field), Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Has possession of EWI, which while unstable, gives resistance to phenomena intervention), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Took a direct hit from Yukianesa), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of tanking Bolverk), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Capable of generating this much energy with King of Tager. Capable of fighting and killing several weakened Fuzzy) | Small Country level+ (Can harm restricted Azrael) | Large Planet level (Can hold his own against Central Fiction Ragna and Bullet). Can ignore conventional durability by sending people into the Eclipse Field. Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Tsubaki) | At least FTL (Can somewhat keep up with restricted Azrael) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Bullet) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Town level+ | Small Country level+ | Large Planet level Stamina: High. Able to survive after being severely injured by Azrael and also has his organs such as his heart mechanical. Range: Extended Melee Range normally, higher with projectile. Hundreds of Kilometers with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: *'Event Weapon Imitation:' An imitation of the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon created through the power of science by Kokonoe. Its resistance to Phenomena Intervention is unstable, and Kokonoe continues adjusting it. *'IDEA Engine:' An IDEA Engine is an imitation of Nox Nyctores with few differences. One of it is that it is powered by nuclear energy, unlike Nox Nyctores which is powered by souls. An IDEA Engine also has much more unstable resistance to Phenomenon Intervention, unlike Nox Nyctores which has lot more stable resistance. Intelligence: High. Quite a strategist despite his size, he is one of the most calculated characters in Blazblue world, both in fight and personality. He is also an excellent leader and agent. He must be quite knowledgeable on science as well, as he is part of Sector Seven. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Voltic Battler:' Drive that magnetizes opponents. Magnetized opponents will be pulled towards Tager whenever he does a move with magnetism properties. *'Voltech Field:' An amp that increases his magnetic ability. *'Charged Lightning:' Tager grabs the opponent and elctorcutes them, finishes by letting go and making an electric field around himself, which flings the opponent away. *'Gigantic Tager Driver:' Tager grabs the opponent, tosses them in the air, then he jumps, and bringing them down via slamming them. *'Air Driver:' Tager grabs the opponent in the air with a magnetic pull, then do the same thing with GTD. *'Atomic Collider:' A grab to the air that slams the opponent into the ground if successful. *'Crimson Punisher:' Tager slams the opponent from above to the ground by a back hand then dives into them. *'Sledge Hammer:' Tager thrusts his arm in a slicing motion while rushing at the enemy then ending it with smack from both hands. *'Spark Bolt:' Tager releases a massive ball of electricity as a projectile. *'Voltic Charge:' Tager charges his energy to increase power of his attacks. *'Gadget Finger:' Tager picks up the laid down opponent then electrocutes them, forcing them to stand up. *'Genesic Emerald Tager Buster:' Tager grabs the opponent with a magnetic pull, then launches them to the sky. Tager then jump afterwards before he grabs their back to slam them to the ground. *'Magna-Tech Wheel:' Tager becomes magnetically charged and spins around with electricity, dealing massive damage. **'Tera Break:' Tager thrusts his fist magnetically charged fist forward. *'King of Tager:' Tager grabs the opponent with a magnetic pull then charges his energy. After that, he flies outside of the atmosphere, before bringing him and the opponent to Earth at full force. When they hit the ground, it creates an explosion similar to nuclear blast, creating barren wasteland, with only him walking out of the crater. Key: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Mercenaries Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:BlazBlue Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works